Bakura's secret
by Sheteria of the nile
Summary: Next chapter is up. Hope you like it!
1. The day

Ch. 1 The day  
  
The alarm clock went off at 7:00 and woke Bakura up from a good dream. Ryou, however, he was quite happy to be up. Bakura wondered if Ryou had had a good dream like his, or a bad one.  
"Did you have sweet dreams Ryou?" Bakura asked  
"I don't know what you call sweet," Ryou, answered  
"Well whatever you call sweet, I want to know if you liked it or not!"  
"I didn't like most of it"  
"Was I in it?" Bakura asked impatiently  
Ryou started to get a little frustrated. "I'm not telling you!" Ryou yelled  
"Please?" Bakura whined. He was anxious to know.  
"Why would you want to know?" Ryou asked. "Never mind. I've got to go to school!"  
"I'm not letting you out of my sight unless you tell me!" Bakura said. He took Ryou's arm and clung to it.  
"That means you get to go to school!" Ryou yelled happily.  
"I'm not going anywhere. You're staying here!" Bakura smirked.  
"But I need to get my homework for today!" Ryou could not say anything else, because Bakura pulled him down.  
"You can have someone get it for you!" Bakura whispered. "Now, tell me about your dream."  
  
At school Yami was wondering where Ryou was. Not that he cared; he was doing it for his hikari. They had to tell him something important. Actually, Yugi knew what it was. Yami had no clue what the great news was! Just then, Yugi came running around the corner and bumped into Duke.  
"I'm sorry!" Yugi said as Duke helped him up.  
"It's okay!" Duke smiled.  
Yugi walked over to yami and started talking. "Did you find him?" Yami asked "No" Yugi replied "I wonder where he went to." Yami said "Maybe he didn't come to school today!" Yugi countered. "What are you two talking about?" Duke asked, walking over. Yugi was about to talk, but Yami started for him. He told Duke the whole situation, and Duke decided to help. "I'll be glad to tell him! I'm headed over to his house after school today to hang with bakura" Duke States. "Thanks a bunch!" Yugi says "No problem." Duke walks away just as the bell rings to go home.  
  
At Bakura's house, Ryou is being tickled, because Bakura still wants to know about the dream. All of a sudden, Bakura stops and Ryou is beginning to worry. "Bakura?" Ryou looks at Bakura and sees nothing but a body and a pair of brown eyes. That had no color in them. None at all.  
  
Sam- Well... That was it! Please review because if you do not like it I can take it off and make a better story! 


	2. Ch 2 secrets reveiled

Ch. 2: The secret revealed  
  
Bakura had no color in his eyes. They were completely blank. Ryou bent down to make sure he wasn't dead. When he heard his heart beating, he was relived. Bakura wasn't dead, and yet he looked as though he was. His body was completely still, his eyes looked empty. Ryou shook Bakura's shoulder trying to wake him up, but he still would not get up. "Bakura? Are you okay." Ryou asked. He got a small reply from his yami.  
"Can you go get the door?" Bakura said.  
"No one's there. You must need rest. You're loosing it!" Ryou simply said to Bakura.  
Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
"You were saying?" Bakura said smiling.  
'He finally does something normal!' Ryou thought. Then he got up and answered the door. Duke was standing in the doorway. He shoved Books into Ryou's hands.  
"That's your homework!" He said.  
"Thanks." Ryou set the books on the table and looked at the doorway of Ryou's room, where Bakura was. He was wondering how Bakura was doing in there.  
"Is Bakura here?" Duke asked.  
"His body is here." Ryou walked to the doorway of his room and looked at Bakura. "His mind, I haven't a clue where it is."  
"What do you mean by that?" Duke walked to the doorway and looked at Bakura. Him and Ryou heard Bakura talk.  
"W-who's here Ryou?" Bakura asked, quietly.  
"It's Duke." Ryou said.  
"What's wrong with him?" Duke asked, timidly.  
Ryou motioned Duke to follow him. When they got to Bakura, Duke noticed his eyes first.  
"What happened" Duke asked.  
"Well first he was tickling me, then all of a sudden, he stopped and when I saw him..." Ryou was interrupted by Bakura.  
"Ryou... I've got a secret that you don't know! I may be a spirit, but if you can't save my soul... The ring will vanish and we will both die."  
"But Why?" Ryou yelled.  
Bakura didn't answer with words. He answered with a moan and then his eyes slid shut. Then he started to snore.  
Duke and Ryou went up to Bakura's room.  
"Will he be okay? I mean in his sleep." Duke asked. He was actually concerned about Bakura.  
"He'll be fine! Do you want to sleep over? Maybe Bakura will be better in the morning." Ryou asked  
"Sure. I'll sleep over." Duke smiled  
"That's great!" Ryou yelled  
Duke looked at Ryou and spoke, "Can we please put Bakura in here so we can have your room?"  
"Uh" Ryou looked around the room that Bakura had styled himself. It had Blood-red walls and a nightstand with knifes of all kinds on it. The there was a normal bed. "Maybe that would be a really good idea. When they went to get Bakura, he was gone! However, he wasn't gone. A few seconds later they heard knifes falling upstairs...In Bakura's room.  
"Maybe it's good we left the room in time!" Duke said.  
Ryou looked up and saw Bakura on top of the stairs, holding a dagger, pointed to his throat.  
  
Sam-REVIEW OR DOOM WILL COME!!!! 


	3. Ch 3 Bakura!

Ch 3. Bakura!  
  
Sam- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh even though I wish I did so that I can make Bakura my slave! Insane laugh  
  
Bakura was at the top of the stairs with a dagger pointed towards his throat.  
"Bakura, NO!" Ryou started to run up the stairs to save Bakura. He tripped on the 5th step up. He looked up to see what Bakura was doing next. He was surprised to see Duke holding Bakura back. Bakura still had the knife and he stabbed Duke in the leg.  
"DUKE!" Ryou yelled as he caught Duke's fall.  
"I'm fine just get the knife away from him." Duke looked at Bakura, who was bringing the knife up again. Ryou ran up to him.  
"Bakura, it's me Ryou. Please don't do this!" Ryou held out his hand. "Please. Give me your hand."  
"R-Ryou!" Bakura gave his hand to Ryou without any trouble at all. Then Ryou walked up to him real close. "I-I'm so sorry." Bakura was out of the trance or whatever, for now.  
"It's okay Bakura, everything's fine now." Ryou put his arms around Bakura, and started to cry. "I was so worried! I thought I wouldn't be able to get through to you!"  
"It's not over yet! Worse that this will happed." Bakura said as he fell to his knees.  
"But..." Ryou started  
"Darn you Ryou! Don't you understand? It's the nature of the soul of a tomb robber. Yami did this a while ago, for robbing his future tomb. He was mad and wanted me dead no matter what!"  
"But I thought Yami was good!" Ryou asked. At that moment, Duke woke up and started to move which made him fall and knocked him out again.  
Bakura started to talk again. "The problem is, is that he is good."  
"Then why? Why would he do that? He should've used the Millennium necklace to see that this would happen! If I lose you... I wouldn't know what I would do!" Ryou was now really yelling.  
"He did not own the Millennium necklace. Therefore, he did not know how to use it." Bakura stood up and pulled Ryou up. "If I do die, tell the pharaoh, that I will make his sweet dreams nightmares, and I'll make his life seem like he's in hell!"  
Ryou laughed "I will don't worry!  
  
Sam-I like it! 


End file.
